starwarsforcelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalmanton
Thalmanton, '''commonly recognized as '''Crow '''due to his association with death, is the secretive, extremely feared and one of the most influential figures in the galaxy, if not the most. The most terrifying thing about him isn't just his reputation that never ceases to amaze oneself, but the fact that nothing is known about him, simply that he controls the underworld, and if the theories are correct, all major things in the entire galaxy. The first reports of Thalmanton began in the years around 3,250-3,600 BBY, rumors of him being the mastermind of many wars, organisation collapses and being the singular man who 'owned' the galactic criminal underworld through secret societies and intimidation. He is also responsible for many organisations foundations, namely and perhaps most importantly, the Star Cabal. It is theorised that there are a maximum of three individuals named Thalmanton, perhaps to deceive those who learn more of him and confuse the masses. However, as of 0 ABY, it appeared that only two remained and the Faceless Agency believe that the true Thalmanton is the one with the noticeable skull scar on his face due to him being the longest recorded 'Thalmanton'. Amongst the most powerful of Thalmanton's networks, the Circle of the Black Nexus worships him as a god-like deity, and his name and reputation has been built up by the cult over the many years. Due to directly opposing the goals of the equally powerful secret cult, the Sith Eternal, the two have been in a secret war since the era of the Old Republic, and the Sith Eternal have made it their mission to hunt down and kill Thalmanton by any means necessary. Thalmanton serves as the overarching main antagonist of the entire Star Wars Force Legacy universe, being partly, if not majorly responsible for all of the conflicts taking place in every narrative series. He is the direct polar opposite and somewhat mirror of Tralgus, and is, at the moment, the most powerful character in the entire Star Wars universe. Murders Committed/Responsible For '''Marko Kaelor - '''Its most likely that Thalmanton was the one responsible for the orchestration of the assassination of his own biological son, Marko. '''Jenkor Caype (Nemesis) - '''Killed directly with the Black Nexus impaling his body and crushing his head. '''Wildcard - '''Killed by strangulation from the Black Nexus, and his heart being impaled. '''Hundreds of Thousands of Force Sensitives - '''Not only did Thalmanton have a history of killing extreme numbers of force sensitives, but he was partly responsible for the execution of Order 66 as he was the one to hack and transfer the executive codes from Kayle to Palpatine, sparking a chain of events that would get around 10,000 Jedi killed. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Black Nexus: '''Thalmanton possesses the power of the Black Nexus, known also as the Anti Force. This means that Thalmanton is able to automatically disable force sensitives connection to the force whilst in his vicinity, and has previously completely severed people's force sensitivity completely with ease. The Black Nexus is potentially the most dangerous and powerful energy in the entire galaxy as it can destroy any form of life itself just by being in range of it. To get the Nexus stronger however, Thalmanton must commit acts of evil that the force itself rejects, the dark energy powering the Nexus, almost like the Dark Side of the Force, except it is far stronger and therefore requires far more evil acts. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''The Black Nexus is able to enhance Thalmanton's natural everyday abilities such as his strength, being almost incalculable as to how strong he is when using the Black Nexus's enhancement. Thalmanton is able to completely shatter huge monuments and crack massive holes in planets upon extreme Black Nexus power. * '''Death Presence: '''Simply being the vicinity of a highly energized Thalmanton with the Black Nexus, small weaker forms of life simply die around his very presence, some beings feeling extreme fatigue, or slow loss of life whilst in his vicinity. * '''Item Bestowal: '''Thalmanton is able to channel large quantities of Black Nexus energy within objects such as weapons, allowing his most trusted lieutenants to use smaller concentrations of the Black Nexus being contained within armor or weapons. * '''Shape Manipulation: '''Thalmanton's Black Nexus mastery allows him to manipulate and shape the shadowy energy of the Black Nexus and therefore create any kind of weapon his chooses. This can range from blades, ropes, axes, swords or tendril like shapes that are extremely lethal upon usage. * '''Life Force Drain: '''Thalmanton can also use the Black Nexus to completely drain the life out of any being he chooses and concentrates power on, using this for more fuel to power the Black Nexus even more. * '''Black Nexus Blasts: '''Thalmanton is able to conjure pure Black Nexus energy and blast it into anything he wishes, destroying things or beings with absolute ease, although this does require an extreme amount of pain of himself to do so in large quantities. * '''Death Reanimation: '''Like using blasts, Thalmanton's own displeasure and pain is at the expense of resurrecting beings from the dead, dependent on the beings actual strength or power. He can also make others cheat death by making their wounds none fatal. * '''Power Undetectability: '''The Black Nexus's unique energy signature is actually none existent, and therefore, defies all laws of physics and does not work like the force does. This means that Thalmanton's Black Nexus powers are completely undetectable in the force or by any kind of technological device. Character Statistics '''Intelligence: 7 Strength: 7 Speed: 7 (Teleportation) Fighting Skills: 7 Force Proficiency: 7 (Anti Force) Endurance: 7 Overall Legacy Power: 41